The present invention is directed toward a pedestal housing for cable television components and more particularly toward such a housing which is substantially weatherproof but which includes a door that can be easily opened by authorized personnel when it is desired to service the components therein.
Pedestal housings of the class to which the present invention belongs have been known and used for many years. These are normally used out-of-doors and are mounted at ground level to house underground telephone connections. More recently, such devices have been used for underground cable connections and related components for cable television.
All prior housings (often referred to as closures) known to Applicants are either constructed in multiple parts which must be disassembled when a technician or other authorized person wishes to work on the components within the housing or they include a hinged door which may be opened. In the former case, disassembly of the housing increases the amount of time that the technician must spend and carries with it the possibility that parts such as screws or the like holding the housing together may be lost. The use of a hinged door makes it extremely difficult to weatherproof the housing, particularly at the top thereof. Furthermore, if snow has piled up around the housing, it may be extremely difficult to open the hinged door.